


In the Morning

by sunshinekisses



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekisses/pseuds/sunshinekisses
Summary: He is gentle, languid, and lazy in the mornings.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Morning sex is sleepy and good..... And they're teasing each other a little, which is extra good. (Also why is there not any existing Tatiana/Zeke nsw.... why)

It’s quiet.

A quiet, peaceful summer morning. It’s early, a time when people are just rousing, dreading getting out of bed, and trying to grasp at a few more minutes of slumber before they get up for work. The village is filled with peace: Birds singing as they flutter along with the wind, trees rustling in the breeze, and the sound of waves lapping up on the seashore. It’s good, peaceful, quiet.

Tatiana wants to sit there and take in the peace, but a certain  _ someone _ is insatiable, trying to hold her in his arms and press sleepy kisses to her collarbones. Zeke is barely awake, having for once woken up after her, even if by only a couple of minutes, and he doesn’t roll out of bed immediately like he normally does. He squeezes her, rolling atop her, and trying to pin her down.

“Stop that,” she giggles. “Zeke!”

“Mmmm.” He hums into her skin, holding her tighter in his arms, and pulls his lips off of her shoulder. His dark eyes are still heavy and tired as he looks up at her, and his voice is little more than a rumble in his chest. “Good morning, sweetness.”

“Good morning, handsome,” she says back, and laughs again as he sleepily kisses at the bottom of her jaw. “Stop that! Stop it!”

“Why?” he mumbles. “Is it really bothering you?”

“You’re tickling me,” she laughs.

Zeke blinks and moves his hands from where they rest on her sides, and she laughs as he brushes them over her stomach in a featherlight touch. He appears amused by her reaction and does it again, and then moves in to kiss the swell of her breasts.

“Stop!” she protests, but not really seriously. “We already had fun last night.”

“We could have fun again,” he says in a hushed voice. “Come here. I’ll make you feel good.”

Her laughter dies down as she leans towards his lips, and she pushes his bangs out of his face. He’s still just a little sweaty from their physical exertion, and hums and shuts his eyes as she continues to caress him. He pulls his hands off of her sides and runs them over her arms, tracing the line of her elbow, then her forearms, and he stops at her hand on his forehead.

“Gentle,” he mumbles. “As always. Sweet girl.”

“I’ll always be gentle,” she reminds. “Unless you ask me otherwise, you know.”

Zeke hums and gets up, sitting on his hands and knees. The quilt drapes around them, and he leans down to capture her lips. Tatiana reaches up to cup his face and guides him to her, moving her lips slowly, slowly, almost sleepily over his own. She makes a slight sound against him, sighs when he pulls apart for air, and eagerly accepts his tongue slipping into her mouth with a breathy moan.

The sound of their lips moving together fills the room in the early morning. There’s an occasional moan, a sigh, a couple of giggles, and the sound of lips smacking when they pull apart for a gulp of oxygen. The sheets rustle around them as they press closer to each other, dragging their hands over the other’s body, and Zeke sighs as Tatiana scratches behind his ear.

“You like that spot,” she teases when he pulls his lips away from her. “You’re like a big kitty cat.”

He doesn’t protest, only tiredly leaning into the affectionate touch. “If that’s what you want me to be.”

Tatiana smiles and eases him down while she scritches, and their noses bump. “Purr for me?”

His eyes flutter shut, and a low moan in his chest, rumbling and masculine, vibrates against her. Tatiana kisses the tip of his nose, slowly easing off the scratches, and watches as his eyes flutter open when she stops.

“Please don’t stop,” he mumbles.

Tatiana cups his face again and pulls his lips down to hers for a quick kiss, then speaks. “You know, this kitty wants to be petted, too.”

Zeke blinks at her, then glances to the corner of the room, as though thinking. “Does she now?”

Tatiana nods, giggling when he puts a hand on her head and starts to stroke. He is literally petting her, pulling her loose curls over her shoulder, brushing her bangs from her face, and he leans down to press a light, delicate kiss to her eyelid.

“You’re insatiable,” she says fondly. He runs a finger down the bridge of her nose, and she kisses it when it gets to her lips. “You’re like a man starved for even the littlest bit of affection, no matter how I spoil you.”

“You spoil me, I get worse,” he mumbles. “Come closer, my sweet. Let me give you something a little more.”

Tatiana stiffens as she feels his erection poking into her thigh, and laughs. “Are you going to make yourself late for work?”

Zeke smiles, takes her wrists, and pins her to the bed. Tatiana sighs, knows he’s going to make himself late, but supposes they can indulge themselves. As he leans down and kisses her lightly on her cheek, she opens her legs and sets them on either side of his own. He kisses her a little longer, giving her light, loving brushes of his lips over her eyelids, on the tip of her nose, and she’s so enamored with the affection that she barely registers him lining up with her entrance.

Tatiana bites her lip, fighting back a squeak as he pushes his hips forward and slides into her. A breathless gasp escapes him, and she watches the muscles in his abdomen ripple as he thrusts lightly, shallowly. A warm sensation fills her at the brief motion, and she shuts her eyes as he continues to carefully push deeper. The motions are calculated and gentle, but she can feel the intensity behind them that he wants to release.

He takes a deep breath as he moves in deeper, mumbling something that she doesn’t catch, and then gives a hard, sharp thrust. A slight cry escapes her as he repeats the action immediately. Her toes curl, and she reaches up to sling her arms around him and sink her fingers into his hair.

Breathlessly, she moans his name, over and over, holding onto him. “Ezekiel… Ezekiel…”

He sighs at her whisper of his name, wraps his arms around her, and scoops her up. She squeaks as he shifts into a sitting position, still inside of her, and squeezes him tighter within her grip. He’s thick, and his throbbing cockhead rubs her walls in a delicious way. He squeezes her closer to him, burying his face in her neck, and takes in a deep breath as he thrusts up into her.

“My sweet,” he whispers as he slowly runs his hands up and down her back. “How beautiful you are today.”

Tatiana sighs as he keeps thrusting. She drapes her arms over his shoulders, loosely clasping her hands together behind his neck, and enjoys the full, tight sensation in her core. He is normally soft, loving, gentle, and this isn’t much of a deviation from his normal space. Yet, there’s something slow and lazy about his pace, and she teases him about it.

“Why so gentle this morning, my love?” she asks.

His eyes drift shut as he slowly ruts into her. “Just because. I suppose sometimes slow is good.”

She laughs a little, then cuts herself off with a moan as he hits a sweet spot that makes her tremble. He’s brushing just below her cervix, rubbing along her walls firmly, and she mumbles as she shifts around to try and find that good spot again.

“Did I hit somewhere good?” he whispers. He rests his hands on her hips and starts shifting around. “Tell me when I get it again.”

Tatiana huffs, rolling her hips around him, and then pauses with her mouth open when he touches it. “There!”

Zeke freezes in place, then starts thrusting a little. “Right there?”

She gasps as he thrusts against it hard and firm, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. Tears fill her eyes. “Yes, yes!”

He shifts, holding her carefully in his arms as he sets her back against the bed, and he holds her hips as he starts moving faster. He hits the spot repeatedly, ramming into it softly, and his eyes flutter shut as he listens to her gasp and moan. Her whole body is awash with pleasure. She grips his forearms, panting, and rocks her hips in an unconscious movement.

“Good girl,” he mumbles, and there’s a rumble in his chest as he sighs. “Are you close?”

Tatiana gasps, tilting her head forward, and he kisses the crown of her head. Her fingers dig into his flesh, all but clawing at him, and she sighs, swallows, nods. Zeke grabs her hips a little tighter and starts moving just a little faster, but his thrusts are still languid and lazy.

Her high creeps up on her, dragging its fingers down her body, and she trembles as it moves through her. The warmth spreads throughout her body, and she gasps, turning her head to the pillows and letting it wash through her as her lover continues pleasuring her. She feels as though she’s fallen from a high cliff, and her heart hammers in delight from the sheer amount of pleasure. Every inch of her body tingles in the most pleasant way possible.

“Good?” he asks.

Tatiana nods, then looks up at him, sleepy again in the wake of the climax. “Are you almost…?”

He opens his eyes and nods, then shuts them and keeps thrusting rhythmically. “Mmm.”

Tatiana waits, shutting her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, and sighs with delight as another ripple of pleasure washes over her. Her eyes drift open when she hears his breath hitch and feels his hips stutter, and she opens up her arms. Zeke leans down into them, gasping and panting, and he has a hard time keeping his pace suddenly. He grips her hips tight enough she might bruise, but she doesn’t care.

“There you go,” she croons. “Just let it out. It’ll feel good.”

Zeke’s body tightens, he clenches his jaw, and then moans as he comes undone. He pulls out of her quickly, grasping himself, and pumps his hand up and down until he finishes. Her toes curl at the sensation of suddenly being empty, and she watches quietly, still trembling, as he has his own high. He is shaking as he lets his orgasm leave him, and he sighs as he slumps down against her. Quietly, she hands him a towel on the bedside table, but there isn’t much for him to clean after exerting himself last night.

He rolls over next to Tatiana, pulling her back into his arms, and kisses the juncture of her shoulder and neck. “There we go,” he mutters. “Back to sleep.”

“You have to go to work soon,” she reminds softly, and he groans.

“Gods, but I don’t want to. I’m exhausted now.”

“You did this to yourself,” she chides. “You are always late to work when we do this. Any scoldings you get, you bring upon yourself.”

Zeke mumbles, buries his face in her neck, and then climbs out of bed with a groan. She watches quietly as he collects his uniform from the wardrobe, pulls the blankets up to her chin just so show him how comfy and relaxed she is, how ready to go back to sleep she is, and smirks when he grumbles, “Don’t rub it in, you little minx.”


End file.
